Four Scenes of Love and Laughter
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Berisi empat cerita pendek tentang Sasuke dan Ino. /More to slice of life and a bit of humor. / For #SasuIno4S18 / #SPRING #SUMMER #AUTUMN #WINTER
1. Spring Bed

Uchiha Sasuke kebingungan sepulangnya dari misi. Seharusnya rumah ini tidak kosong. Ia tahu pasti, di jam sekarang, anak-anak mungkin masih di akademi. Akan tetapi, di mana istrinya?

Apa mungkin istrinya sedang belanja?

* * *

 **FOUR SCENES OF LOVE AND LAUGHTER**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

[Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Amuro Namie yang berjudul Four Season]

 _ **Note:**_ _ **For**_ **#SasuIno4S18** **#SPRING**

 _ **More to slice of life and a bit of humor.**_

* * *

Ch 1. SPRING BED

* * *

"Ino? Tidak. Aku tak melihatnya," ujar salah seorang penduduk yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya keluar dari supermarket," ujar salah satu kenalan Sasuke yang lain.

Ternyata, memang pergi berbelanja?

"Tapi itu sejam yang lalu."

Baiklah. Ke mana Ino pergi sebenarnya?

"Eh? Bukan sedang ada misi, 'kan?"

Tidak, kalau ada misi, setidaknya Ino akan meninggalkan catatan yang mencolok. Lagi pula, Sasuke baru saja selesai memberi laporan ke gedung Hokage, Naruto tak bilang apa-apa soal mengirimkan istrinya untuk pergi menjalankan suatu misi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak, ia tidak panik, hanya … merasa aneh saja. Ino sudah meninggalkan rumah cukup lama, tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Setahunya, istrinya tidak punya utang yang membuatnya harus lari atau sembunyi dari kejaran penagih utang.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak. Langit musim semi sedang begitu cerahnya. Awan putih berarak menghias langit biru. Sepoi angin hangat membuat perasaan jadi begitu nyaman—kalau tak mau dibilang mengantuk.

Tunggu! Rasanya ia bisa menduga.

Bukan sesuatu yang mencemaskan, harusnya. Sasuke bisa saja berbalik pulang lalu menunggu istrinya dengan tenang. Namun, tak ada salahnya juga kan menjemput sang istri? (Kalau memang benar dia ada di tempat yang sesuai dengan dugaan Sasuke)

Demikian Sasuke melangkahkan kaki hingga ia pun bisa menemukan istrinya di … padang bunga yang ada di dekat bukit. Sasuke menemukan sang istri setelah ia menjelajahi padang bunga tersebut dengan saksama.

Ketika Sasuke menemukan Ino, wanitanya itu tengah berbaring di celah-celah berumput yang tak ditumbuhi bebungaan. Sebuah kantung plastik terletak di dekat kepala. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Oi, Ino."

Ino tetap tak membuka mata. Sasuke bukan tak tahu kalau istrinya itu sudah tahu. Ayolah! Istri Tuan Uchiha ini adalah seorang ninja sensor yang kemampuannya sudah tak diragukan lagi!

"Mau sampai kapan di sini? Ayo pulang," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Masih saja berlagak _cool_.

Ino akhirnya membuka satu mata. "Tapi aku belum mau pisah dari _spring bed_ -ku ini."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Ia bukan tak tahu godaan terbesar di saat cuaca sedang hangat seperti ini. Namun, hei—! Sudah berapa lama Ino di sini? Sejam? Dua jam? Dia masih harus menyiapkan makan malam! Anak-anak sebentar lagi akan pulang dari akademi!

"Kau mau jadi ibu yang tak bertanggung jawab dan menelantarkan anak-anakmu, heh?"

"Ya nggaklah!" Ino seketika langsung terduduk. Lalu, bagai dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Ino menambahkan, "Masih ada waktu, kok, sebelum anak-anak pulang dari akademi. Masih cukup waktu untuk memasak makan malam." Ino kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Aku juga nggak akan dengan sengaja menelantarkan mereka. Apalagi menelantarkan mereka cuma dengan alasan untuk memuaskan obsesi dan sisi _fangirl_ -ku terhadap suami~!" Ino mengedip jenaka.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kaungomongin apaan, sih?"

Sambil meloncat bangun, Ino berkata, "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok." Lalu, dipeluknya lengan sang suami.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal obsesi dan sisi _fangirl_ ," lanjut Sasuke kemudian, "bukannya kau memang masih mengidolakan suamimu ini?"

"Sayang sekali~!" Ino menjulurkan lidah. "Saat ini aku lebih mengidolakan anak-anak setelah diriku sendiri. Intinya, kau Si Nomor Tiga sekarang. Hahaha."

Menohok! Tapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk terang-terangan memasang wajah terluka.

"Sesukamulah."

Sasuke mungkin lupa bahwa Ino sudah lama bersamanya. Perubahan sekecil apa pun di wajah maupun intonasi suaranya, seolah dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang istri.

"Aih, cemberut! Marah! Ngambek. _Pundung_!"

"Berisik, Ino!" ujar Sasuke sambil mendorong kepala Ino menjauh.

"Cuaca lagi cerah begini, jangan dibawa marah-marah, dong, Sayang."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ino akhirnya hanya menoel-noel pipi Sasuke sementara mereka berjalan pulang.

"Besok, ayo ke sini lagi sama anak-anak?" bujuk Ino sambil tertawa-tawa. "Kita piknik! Makan, main, tiduran …. Mumpung bunga-bunganya juga lagi penuh berkembang!"

Mendengar rencana Ino membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ide yang bagus!

Mereka pun pulang sambil memikirkan macam-macam rencana untuk piknik dengan anak-anak besok. Pembicaraan yang menyenangkan! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati terasa semakin hangat!

Namun, belum juga hari berganti, Ino harus berlari ke padang bunga untuk kedua kalinya!

Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan yang tertinggal! Dan Ino harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum ia diejek lagi (meski cuma main-main) sebagai ibu yang tak bertanggung jawab! Duh!

 _ *****SPRING: END*****_

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _The next chapter will be published a week later._

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	2. Hot & Spicy Summer

Kala itu sudah pukul sembilan malam menjelang setengah sepuluh. Di hari biasa, jalanan Konoha sudah akan mulai sepi di jam-jam sekarang ini. Hanya ada para shinobi yang bertugas dan satu-dua orang penduduk sipil yang memang baru pulang dari pekerjaan mereka akibat lembur.

Akan tetapi, malam musim panas memang selalu menyajikan pemandangan yang berbeda. Meski hari itu tidak ada festival atau acara yang spesial, di luar masih begitu ricuh oleh suara orang-orang yang mencari angin. Tawa-canda masih bisa terdengar saat itu. Bahkan sesekali masih terdengar suara anak-anak yang berteriak gembira saat orang tua mereka mengizinkan untuk memainkan kembang api.

Tak terpengaruh keramaian di luar, Sasuke dan Ino memilih mendekam di rumah.

* * *

 **FOUR SCENES OF LOVE AND LAUGHTER**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Amuro Namie yang berjudul Four Season.**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **For**_ **#SasuIno4S18** **#SUMMER  
** _ **More to slice of life and a bit of humor.**_

* * *

Ch 2. HOT & SPICY SUMMER

* * *

Mata Ino membelalak. Keringat sedikit mengalir dari pelipisnya, bergerak membasahi wajah, dan menetes dari dagu. Wajahnya memerah—entah karena panas atau ….

"S-Sasuke! Hentikan! J-jangan lakukan itu!"

"Oh? Lakukan apa, Ino?"

Ino yakin bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Sasuke terlihat begitu berbeda saat memberikannya seringaian seperti itu. Penuh nafsu ... dan tak akan segan-segan.

"Tolong hentikan! Jangan rebut … milikku yang paling berharga …," ujar Ino dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Sasuke, bagaimanapun caranya.

Tapi ….

"Huh! Bukankah kau yang memulai ini semua?"

Tidak salah. Sasuke tidak salah. Ino duluan yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke, siapa sangka kalau sang kekasih ….

Sementara Ino sesaat melamun karena pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke sudah terlihat tak ragu sama sekali .

"Nah … _itadakimasu_!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati wajah tersiksa Ino.

"H-HENTIKAN! SASUKEE!"

Mengabaikan jerit tangis Ino, Sasuke pun melakukannya dengan cepat!

 _KRAUUS_!

"A-aaaa …."

Ino mematung tatkala kulit ayam krispi itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke tanpa sisa. Lebih-lebih, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh sembari menjilat sisa-sisa remah ayam di tangannya.

"S-SASUKE _NO BAKAA_! RAJA TEGA! JAHAT! PENJAHAT KULIT AYAAAMM! MENYEBALKAAANN!" teriak Ino sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan datar, "Siapa suruh kau mengambil kulit ayamku duluan! Padahal aku sudah sengaja menyisakan milikku untuk kumakan terakhir!"

"AAAAA! MENYEBALKAAN!"

"Jangan berisik! Nanti anak-anak terbangun lagi! _Tsk_!"

Demikianlah satu perdebatan kecil di rumah tangga keluar Uchiha yang terjadi akibat kulit ayam krispi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan di desa. Kelezatannya bahkan dapat membuat Sasuke enggan mengalah pada sang istri!

Ng, ada yang terpicu dan malah memikirkan hal lain saat membaca cerita di atas?

 _My bad …._

 _ _ *****SUMMER PART: END*****__

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _The next chapter will be published a week later._

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **Sasuino351** : Mungkin memang bukan perasaanmu, tapi emang ceritanya yang pendek XD Btw, makasih banyak buat doa dan dukungannya selalu. Aku terharu :"

 **Jeanne** : Suka sayanya apa ceritanya? Wwww XD

 **xoxo** : yey! Syukurlah kalau suka XD

 **Azzura yamanaka** : Aku manis? Makasih~ /plaked/ /pelukbalik/ :"３

 **usagi** : Hai, Loki (?) makasih udah suka ceritanya~ yey!

Sekian XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 ** _Many thanks for your continuous support! :*_**


	3. Autumn is Fall

Memasuki musim gugur, di Konoha sedang ada _trend_ baru. Berkat seseorang yang datang dari suatu negara yang terdengar sangat asing, sekarang Konoha sedang diramaikan oleh penyebaran bahasa baru.

Bahasa Inggris—kata sang orang asing.

* * *

 **FOUR SCENES OF LOVE AND LAUGHTER**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Amuro Namie yang berjudul Four Season.**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **For**_ **#SasuIno4S18** **#SUMMER  
** _ **More to slice of life and a bit of humor.**_

* * *

Ch 3. AUTUMN IS FALL

* * *

Sasuke dan Ino tengah berjalan-jalan berdua, menikmati daun-daun yang berguguran—sekadar menghabiskan waktu karena anak-anak mereka tengah pergi menjalani misi. Setelah berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di tengah suatu jembatan. Dari jembatan itu, mereka bisa melihat ke arah satu gunung yang kini sudah berwarna oranye-kemerahan.

Daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari arah gunung, terbawa air sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan tempat Sasuke dan Ino berada sekarang. Sekejap saja, otak Ino mendapat suatu ide untuk mengerjai sang suami.

"Eh, Sasuke~" ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa. "Bahasa Inggrisnya 'musim gugur' apa, sih?"

Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang jembatan langsung menoleh. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Kali ini apa lagi?

"' _Autumn'_?"

Ino memiringkan kepala. "Bukan itu. Ada satu lagi, 'kan?"

Sasuke sesaat tampak memikirkan jawabannya. "' _Fall'_?" ucapnya tak lama kemudian—masih tak paham untuk apa Ino menanyakan hal ini padanya.

Ino mengangguk puas. "Kalau 'empat'?" tanya Ino lagi sembari mengangkat empat jarinya.

"' _Four'_?"

"'Kamu'?"

"' _You'_?"

"Kalau digabung?"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit makin dalam. " _Fall_ …." Ia pun langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari maksud Ino. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. _Lelucon maksa_!

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Seringaian Ino terkembang. Jelas ia terlihat sangat menanti jawaban Sasuke.

Namun, sebagai ganti jawaban, justru tangan besar Sasuke mendadak mendarat di kepala Ino. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, sih? Kau tahu bahasa Inggrisnya ' _gila'_?"

"HAH? KAU MAU BILANG AKU GILA, HEH?" seru Ino kesal sembari menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari atas kepalanya.

"Jawab saja kenapa, sih?"

"Uhh—' _c-crazy'_! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lalu, bahasa Inggrisnya di atas?"

"Umm … ' _top'_?"

Sasuke tampak memicingkan mata. "Maksudku, lawannya ' _under'_?"

"' _Over'_?"

"'Kamu'?"

"' _You'_?"

"Kalau digabung, itu perasaanku padamu. Sudah, ayo pulang!"

Sasuke meninggalkan Ino yang masih termenung begitu saja di atas jembatan. Ino masih tampak berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

" _Crazy_ … _over_ …."

Seketika, wajah Ino menghangat. Senyumnya terkembang. Ia pun kemudian berlari mengejar sang suami yang belum begitu jauh. Begitu sudah di dekat Sasuke, Ino pun langsung memeluk lengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ehehehe!"

"Senang sekali?"

"Iya, dong! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu apa bahasa Inggrisnya 'mencintai' …."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Bisa tidak kita berhenti membicarakan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris?"

Ino tertawa-tawa. "Ya, sudah! Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

" _Aishiteru_!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sesaat, kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Namun tak lama sebelum ia menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Sudah seharusnya, 'kan?"

Lalu, sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka kembali melewati jalanan yang di kiri-kanannya ditumbuhi pohon momiji—yang bagaikan lorong oranye—dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

 _ *****AUTUMN PART: END*****_

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _The last chapter will be published a week later._

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **xoxo** : haiooo mikir ke mana? XD

 **Guest** : crazy over me? ;)))

 **Sasuino351** : waa, syukurlah bisa jadi mood-booster. Semoga chapter kali ini pun nggak mengecewakan, ya? :"))

 **Mrs. Benji** : uwaaa! Makasih banyak untuk review-nya! Senang deh baca review kamu. Ayo, ayo, godainlah si anu yang ada di sana~ biar hubungannya tetep anget~ XDD Dan iyaa, Sasuke udah ganti peran, bukan penjahat kelamin (pk) tapi jadi penjahat kulit ayam (pka), hahahah! Psst, udah nggak usah diet, yuk makan ayam krispi! Wkwkwkwk

 **Faye C** : mwahahahha! greget-greget, jadi pengen nggak? WAKAKKA XD thank you dah mau mampir n ninggalin review~

Sekian balasan reviewnya XD

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

 ** _Many thanks for your continuous support! :*_**


	4. Winter Melon

Internet telah memasuki wilayah Konoha. Berkat itu, musim dingin menjadi lebih berwarna meski tak sedang melakukan aktivitas di luar dengan angin dingin yang tak bersahabat. Seperti yang terjadi pada sosok wanita berusia paruh baya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai.

Segelas cokelat hangat, sebuah buku romansa, dan seorang suami yang tampak sedang serius dengan peralatan ninjanya menjadi bagian dari satu hari di musim dingin dalam kehidupan Ino—Uchiha Ino. Selesai membaca buku, lagi-lagi sebuah gagasan merasuki benaknya.

Sembari mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, Ino berkata, "Sasuke~ menurutmu aku ini seperti apa, sih?"

Tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyeka _kunai_ berhenti bergerak. Matanya tampak melirik ke arah Ino dan alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Kali ini, kira-kira apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh sang istri?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaaa, kalau diumpamakan, aku ini seperti apa sih di matamu?"

Ada jeda singkat sebelum Sasuke menjawab dengan nada serius, "Kau seperti _winter melon_."

"Hah? Kenapa _winter melon_?"

" _Giiguru_ _shite_ —giigle sana!"

* * *

 **FOUR SCENES OF LOVE AND LAUGHTER**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Amuro Namie yang berjudul Four Season.**

 _ **Note: For**_ **#SasuIno4S18** **#SUMMER  
** _ **More to slice of life and a bit of humor.**_

* * *

Ch 4. WINTER MELON

* * *

Ino sempat merengek tak mengerti meski sudah diberikan petunjuk oleh sang suami. Akhirnya, keduanya bersama menghadap komputer dan Sasuke menunjukkan pada Ino sebuah web mengenai sembilan manfaat _winter melon_ yang mengejutkan.

"Terus … apanya yang menggambarkan aku dari sini?" Ino semakin tidak paham. Pipinya menggembung kesal. " _ **Boost vision**_ —meningkatkan ketajaman penglihatan?"

"Hmm, kau membuatku mampu menemukanmu dari jarak jauh atau dalam kegelapan sekalipun."

 _GLEK_!

Wajah Ino menghangat bersamaan dengan refleks untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ini dia! Ini jawaban yang Ino tunggu!

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Apalagi kalau kau sedang tak mengenakan baju sehelai pun!"

Entah dari mana, Ino mengeluarkan _kunai._ Tanpa segan, ia melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke yang langsung menghindar dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

" _Hentai_!"

"Heh! Semua cowok pada dasarnya memang seperti itu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Lagi pula, itu bukan sesuatu yang kaubenci, 'kan?"

Dengan wajah sedikit merengut, perhatian Ino kembali teralih ke arah komputer. Ia memutuskan untuk lanjut 'mengintrogasi' Sasuke.

" _ **Protects the heart**_ —menjaga jantung?"

Kepala Ino kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah mengangkat bahu—acuh tak acuh. "Kayak tadi. Tindakanmu yang suka tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan bisa membantu jantungku untuk 'berolahraga'."

"Gila."

" _You keep my heart beating_."

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap. Di detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _**boost immunity**_ —meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh?"

"Yah, kau sudah berhasil membuatku kebal dan terbiasa dengan suara cempreng dan segala tingkah anehmu—"

"Apa kau sedang menghinaku secara terselubung?" potong Ino.

"—sehingga rasanya aku malah akan jatuh sakit kalau kau tidak ada."

Telunjuk Ino terangkat sesaat. Wajahnya seolah menyiratkan, _Siapa laki-laki di hadapanku ini? Apa Sasuke demam karena udara dingin yang tidak wajar di tahun ini?_

"Selanjutnya?" pancing Sasuke sembari berjalan ke arah sofa. Ia akhirnya kembali mendudukkan diri di sana. Setelah menyesap sedikit cokelat hangat yang sudah mulai mendingin milik Ino, Sasuke malah menjulurkan lidah. _Ugh, terlalu manis._

"Umm, _**stimulates growth and development**_ —menstimulasi tumbuh-kembang?"

Sambil merentangkan tangan ke atas sandaran sofa, Sasuke menjawab, "Keberadaanmu membuatku ingin menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi. Agar bisa melindungimu …."

Ino terdiam. Tatapannya terpaku pada layar komputer. Meski demikian, ia menyimak baik-baik semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"… dan anak-anak kita."

Senyum kembali menghias wajah Ino. Bersikap seolah itu bukan suatu hal besar—meski sebetulnya dia sudah ingin berteriak serta meloncat ke arah Sasuke dan menciumi laki-laki itu sebanyak yang dia mau—Ino kembali melanjutkan membaca poin kelima.

" _ **Helps in digestion**_ —membantu pencernaan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku terlatih untuk dengan mudah mencerna segala gerak-gerik dan kode-kodemu."

Ino tertawa lepas. "Syukurlah! Kukira kau akan mengatakan, 'Kalau melihatmu aku jadi langsung sakit perut dan bisa buang air besar dengan lancar'."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kalau sehari-harinya tidak juga, sih."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi kalau kau lagi berwajah masam—misal akibat PMS atau sedang _mumet_ di pekerjaan …."

"Astaga! Pantas kau sering kabur ke toilet saat aku sedang marah-marah!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Selanjutnya?"

Ino tampak ragu sesaat. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri bagian tak menyenangkan barusan. " _ **Increases energy level**_ —meningkatkan level energi?"

"Kau membuatku bisa melakukan lebih dari tiga ronde."

"Oh." Ino sudah hendak melanjutkan ke poin berikutnya saat ia mendadak tersadar sesuatu. Wajahnya spontan memerah. "Sebentar—kaubilang apa barusan?"

"Bisa kaulanjut ke nomor selanjutnya?" ujar Sasuke seolah ia tidak mengatakan suatu hal yang … _ngaco_.

" _Mghhh_ ~~~!" Dengan wajah memerah, Ino kembali memainkan tetikusnya untuk menggeser kursor. " _Improves congnitive function_ —meningkatkan fungsi kognitif?"

Sasuke mengelus dagu dengan dramatis. "Aku jadi terbiasa memikirkan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kupikirkan."

"Contohnya?"

"Menggombal."

"… Apaan itu?"

Kepala Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau tahu? Untuk membuat gombal yang berkelas itu tidak mudah dan butuh banyak persiapan!"

Ino tertawa-tawa. "Seperti sekarang? Aku penasaran, sejak kapan kau punya ide untuk menyamakanku dengan _winter melon_?"

"Nah, entah, ya?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selanjutnya~ _**detoxifies the body**_ —mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh?"

"Kalau ini sih sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Hm?"

"Dengan ninjutsu medismu, berapa kali pun kau sudah berhasil mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhku. Ah, tak cuma aku, ya?"

"… Kenapa kali ini terdengar serius sekali, ya?"

"Hidup harus dibawa seimbang antara candaan dan keseriusan," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Alis Ino mengernyit makin dalam. "Rasanya aneh mendengar hal itu darimu."

"Anggap saja aku sudah menjadi lebih manusiawi ketimbang versi _canon_ -ku."

Ino nyaris terpingkal sebelum matanya menangkap poin terakhir yang tertera di web yang tengah ia kunjungi. " _ **Helps in weight loss**_ —membantu menguruskan tubuh?"

"Oh, ya." Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa. Ia berjalan ke belakang Ino dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas pundak sang istri. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kalau sedang kumat dan kegilaanmu pada diet muncul, aku dan anak-anak selalu terpaksa menemanimu untuk diet, 'kan?"

"Benar!" seru Ino sambil bangkit dari kursi—membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Anehnya, setiap kali hal itu terjadi, yang menjadi kurus cuma kalian! Kenapaaa?!"

" _Maa ne_ —yaah …." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya yang sudah diwarnai gurat penuaan kali ini terlihat begitu lembut. "Sebenarnya kau nggak usah terlalu memikirkan penampilan lagi, sih."

"Tapi …."

"Tapi, kalau kau segitunya kepikiran, ayo kita pergi," ujar Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Eh? Ke mana?"

Mendadak, anak-anak muncul dari lantai atas. Melihat orangtuanya yang tengah beranjak ke arah pintu depan membuat mereka tak bisa tak menanyakan hal yang sama dengan sang ibu.

"Papa dan mama dingin-dingin begini mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroyuri—sang putri sulung yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun. Tangannya memeluk ringan tubuhnya yang sudah dilapisi sweater cukup tebal.

"Hn. Kalian mau keluar?" imbuh Tomato dengan lagak seakan tak acuh. Berkebalikan dengan sang kakak, sang putra yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu tak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali. Apa mungkin bibit Pangeran Es sudah mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya? Entahlah.

"Ah, kalian juga bisa ikut kalau mau," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan Kuroyuri, loh, Sasuke. Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Mencari winter melon."

 _ *****WINTER PART: END*****_

* * *

 _This is the end of this series! Finally I got a chance to introduce SasuIno kids. Special thanks for_ **Accasia Li** _who gave me an inspiration to let their children have a debut. Lol._

 _Why Kuroyuri? Because I want SasuIno's child's name has something to do with flower.  
And Tomato? They both love tomato! So why not? (lol)_

 _Anyway, if you're curious with this web about winter melon, you can check it out here: www. organicfacts health-benefits/ vegetable/ winter-melon-benefits-nutritional-value. html (_ _ **without space**_ _)_

 _Okay, hope you enjoy this bunch of stories!_

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

* * *

POJOK BALAS REVIEW NON-LOGIN

 **Sasuino351** : Syukurlah kalau fanfict ini bisa bikin kamu ketawa~ Terima kasih untuk review-nya yang selalu hangat :" Semoga kamu juga selalu sehat dan senang selalu, ya! God bless you always!

 **Mrs. Benji** : Aduuuhh! _How I love to read your review_! . / / / . Dan … monggo loh kalau mau dijadiin referensi. Padahal gombal abal gitu, haha. Btw, sukses gak gombalin si dia? Hihihi~ ASTAGAA! MAAK AKU DIGOMBALIN MAAK XDDD Duh, sumpah, baca review kamu itu semacam _mood booster_ banget, deh! Makasiiih, makasiiiih banyak lohhhh~ / _hughughug_

 **himewulan** : iyaa, dia ngegombal sambil sok jaim wakkaka. Makasiiih udah review~

Oke, sekian balasan review non-login.

Review login saya balas langsung lewat PM, ya!

POJOK APRESIASI

 _Thanks to your kind and warm reviews as this story goes by_ : **Noira Hikari, uyab4869, Sasuino351, yumehara, Jeanne, ichikayoon23, Accasia Li, xoxo, Azzura yamanaka, usagi, matarinegan, Kyudo YI, almirazs24313, gekanna87, cumbermatch, Guest, Mrs. Benji, Meenyaaw, Paijo Payah, KEYLIEKEY, Faye C, himewulan~**

 _Thanks to you who has put this story into your favorite_ : **Accasia Li, Kyudo YI, Lazyper, ParkChanyeoll, RyuiMochi97, firmayuniastuti, ichikayoon23, matarinegan, qwertyhawkeye, sehunswind, ukyy ~**

 _Thanks to you who has put this story into your alert list:_ **Accasia Li, Ichimonji Allennad, Kyudo YI, Noira Hikari, ParkChanyeoll , firmayuniastuti, ichikayoon23, jung jessica yamanaka, sehunswind, ukyy ~**

 _ **Many thanks for your continuous support! :***_


End file.
